


Thigh-Highs

by Rivendell101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (very mildly), Choking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, F/M, Hair-pulling, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Stockings, Teasing, Thighs, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivendell101/pseuds/Rivendell101
Summary: The black cat printed thigh-highs were meant to be a joke. You should have known better than to tease Kuroo.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 329





	Thigh-Highs

The black cat printed thigh-highs were meant to be a joke.

You were out shopping with a friend when you saw them, mistaking them for plain socks until you noticed the adorable cat faces that made up the cuff. Immediately, they made you think of Kuroo and his former teammates, and the urge to buy them was a whim you just couldn’t ignore.

Maybe you just wanted to get back at him for all of the times he’s teased you relentlessly over the years you’ve known him. You figured you would get one perfect look of shock from him before he’d laugh at your choice in socks, and then maybe tease you a little, but not like _this_.

Nothing could have prepared you for the way his gaze sharpened as soon as you walked into the room. As soon as you stepped into the living room where he was studying, wearing nothing but those cat socks and one of his old shirts, Kuroo only had eyes for you. It only took a second for his gaze to lock onto your bare thighs, a throaty, appreciative sound leaving him as he drank in the sight of you. The way his eyes widened momentarily upon seeing the cute cat faces just above your knees made you grin.

Of course, it didn’t last. As soon as you were within his reach, Kuroo’s hands were on your thighs and ass, groping and squeezing as he pulled you down to him. Your shirt was gone before you knew it, your back pressed to the couch as he buried his face between your thighs.

The black cat printed thigh-highs were meant to be a joke, but you’d be a liar if you said this isn’t _exactly_ what you wanted.

As if he can tell what you’re thinking, Kuroo pauses.

There’s a predatory glint in his eyes when he glances up at you. Kuroo grins against the inside of your thigh, watching you with catlike interest as you take a slow, shuddering breath beneath him. The way his mouth wanders over your soft skin is almost lazy. Bored. But there’s a flicker of something unmistakably hungry in his expression when you whisper a whiny version of his name. He’s toying with you. _Teasing_ you as he follows the hem of your thigh-highs with his lips, hot breath fanning over your sensitive skin.

His thumb strokes back and forth across the underside of your thigh as he hooks your leg further over his shoulder. The feel of his calloused fingers on your skin makes your legs clench around his head, but he pries them apart easily, chuckling as you moan under his rough touch.

It’s dirty, looking at him between your legs, watching as he kisses across your thigh. The way the soft fabric of your sock brushes against his cheek is almost innocent, but the wicked gleam in his eyes is anything but. The pair of cartoonish cats staring back at you on either side of his head only makes it worse. It’s absolutely sinful. And he _revels_ in it.

“Tetsu,” you whimper, arching your back off the couch as he nips at you. Your heels dig into his back, but that only encourages him to dig his teeth into you harder. This time, you cry out louder, eyes squeezing shut at the intoxicating mixture of pleasure pain, and Kuroo’s smug satisfaction only grows with every gasp and moan that slips from your pretty mouth. “Please.”

Your fingers fly to the back of his head, fisting at his hair, and Kuroo breathes an amused sound as he releases you. There are teeth marks nettled on your thigh. You’re sure they’ll bruise later, leaving a tender spot that you’ll feel for days, but for now you just sigh as he presses a soft kiss to the spot he marked.

It would be sweet, if you couldn’t feel him grinning.

“Is this what you wanted?” Kuroo questions, tone mocking. He looks up at you from between your legs again. “You come out here in these,” slipping a finger beneath the edge of your stocking, Kuroo pulls the fabric only to let it snap back against your skin, and you jolt, “dressed like a naughty little _slut_. Trying to tease me.” He drags his teeth across your thigh. “Come on, kitten, you should know better than that.”

Groaning as you pull his hair, Kuroo mouths at you again. His tongue dips out to tease you, a slow lick across your skin. The cold air he blows against you makes you shiver. Content to keep making you squirm, he latches onto a spot a little higher on your leg, just above where he bit you before.

As he sucks a bruise onto your thigh and listens to you whimper, Kuroo is barely able to muffle another groan of his own. Each tremble and shudder of your legs around his head makes his cock twitch.

 _You had to know_ , he thinks. You had to know _exactly_ what these cute little thigh-highs would do to him. He’s always been crazy about your thighs—your legs, your _ass_ , anything he can get his hands on—and he’s not embarrassed to admit how badly those socks have him wanting to bend you over and fuck your tight pussy until you’re screaming for him. But, no, that would be too easy. He can’t give you exactly what you want when you’ve been so naughty.

He’s going to make you beg first.

You arch off the couch, gasping, “You like it,” as he trails warm, wet kisses all the way to the edge of your panties. He digs his teeth into you again, slapping the outside of your thigh as a warning. “Tetsu,” you mewl, trying to roll your hips against his mouth, only for him to force you back down. “Please. I need—” you cut off with a soundless cry when he brushes his finger against the front of your panties.

“Shit, you’re wet,” Kuroo murmurs, pressing his thumb against your clit over the damp fabric between your legs. Your thighs squeeze around his head, muscles twitching as he rubs your sensitive nerves in agonizingly slow circles. The heat of his breath fans across your damp slit, and he chuckles when you yank at his hair and dig your heels into his back, desperately trying to pull him closer, much to his amusement. “I’ve barely even touched you yet. Do you want my cock that bad? My mouth?”

You shudder hard beneath him, whining. He smirks. Another sweet kiss is pressed against the inside of your leg. “Fuck,” he groans, slapping your thigh before resuming his ironclad grip on you. “Look at you, such a needy slut.” He shoves your panties to the side, revealing your dripping cunt. Your thighs start to clench as his breath fans over your slick folds. “Good enough to eat,” he teases you, glancing at you.

A pathetic mewl of his name is all you manage to say, anticipation making it difficult to think, let alone speak. The relentless way he teased you has you _desperate_ for him to touch you, taste you, make you sob around his cock as he fucks you. But you’re too tongue-tied to say it.

“I bet that’s what you want,” he continues, tracing your slit with the pad of his thumb. Clear fluid sticks to his skin, and you shiver as he draws his thumb around your clit in lazy circles. His touch is too light to give you any real satisfaction. “You want me to eat you out?” Kuroo asks you, pressing down a little harder. “Make you cum all over my tongue before I fuck that tight pussy with my cock?” He laughs as you whimper. “Greedy little whore. You just can’t wait to get stuffed full of my cum, can you?”

Kuroo looks at you like he wants to devour you. Ruin you. And you’re going to let him. Ever since you walked into the room, it’s been nothing but a game of cat and mouse that you never had a chance of winning. He’s been batting you around, playing with you like you’re a cute toy he can’t wait to _break_.

There was just something about those cute little socks of yours. Those adorable, cartoon cats printed across your thighs. Or maybe it was the way you looked at him. So innocent, playing coy like you didn’t know exactly what you were doing to him.

Suddenly, your clit is pinched between two of his fingers.

You moan, thighs clenching tighter around his head as you yank at his hair. “Tetsu,” you gasp over his own throaty moan. “Tetsu, _please_ , I need you. I— _uh_.” He pinches your clit again, rolling it between his fingers. “Oh, god. _Please_.”

“That’s it, kitten,” he murmurs against your thigh, pulling his fingers away, “ _beg for it_.” He takes your clit between his lips and sucks.

A high-pitched, breathy squeal tears from your throat as his wet mouth envelops you, his tongue teasing you with wet kitten-licks that have you squirming. Kuroo grunts as you pull his hair a little too hard, the sound vibrating against your cunt as he continues to lick and suck at your slick skin, lapping at your folds and teasing you with the tip of his tongue.

You toss your head back against the couch as he eats you out. Through half-lidded eyes, you watch him work between your legs. The sloppy, wet sounds of his tongue fucking you make you tremble. He’s holding you open easily, ravishing you, and he almost moans as he swipes his tongue across your cunt.

Kuroo pulls his gaze away from your pussy to look at you, and it’s downright sinful when he drags his tongue across his bottom lip, licking away your arousal. “Fuck, you taste good,” he groans, forcing your hips back down as you try to arch against him. “So fucking wet for me.”

That’s the only thing he says before diving back into you.

“Tetsu,” you shriek, tears welling in your eyes as he grinds his tongue against your clit in a way that steals your breath, the slick muscle moving against you roughly. You shudder, struggling to keep your eyes open as pleasure rapidly builds between your thighs.

Kuroo knows just how to make you fall apart around him, every trick to have you cumming hard and fast. And he knows just how to take it away.

The coil in your stomach is already wound tight from his relentless teasing, your nerves frayed and your breath coming out in pathetic gasps and whimpers. Every sound has Kuroo’s cock twitching painfully, but he resists the urge to grind down against the couch to relieve the ache. No, he has to teach you a lesson first. One you won’t forget.

And the signs are there. You’re clawing at him, hips stuttering as you try to grind against his mouth. High-pitched sounds keep falling from your pretty mouth, but you’re too far gone for him to make out anything beyond mindless pleas and swears. It’s his name on your tongue that sounds the sweetest.

You’re close. You’re so _close_ that it almost hurts. The coil in your gut is wound tight, knot so close to unraveling. Your thighs are quivering around his head, your inner walls threatening to clench around nothing.

And just as the pleasure starts to be too much, Kuroo tears his mouth and sinfully talented tongue away from your aching clit.

The lack of sensation has you crying out, your building orgasm ripped away from you just like that.

Teeth dig into the side of your thigh, biting down hard enough to leave behind a mark. “Did you think you could tease me and I wouldn’t punish you for it?” Kuroo sneers, landing a harsh slap against your thigh before reaching around to grab your ass. “No, no, no, kitten, you should know better than that. You know better than to try and tease me.” The next swipe of his tongue across your clit almost makes you sob.

He leaves you like that, teetering just on the edge, waiting for you to come down only to lave attention to your sensitive clit. You’re panting under him, trying so hard to rock your hips against his mouth, but he’s stronger than you, muscled arms keeping you pinned to the couch even as you whimper. Weakly, you tug at his hair again, and Kuroo chuckles. His gaze is dark and predatory as he looks down at you.

“If you wanna cum this time, you better beg like the slut you are.” He grazes you with his teeth. Then, he leans in, hot breath fanning over your dripping pussy just to make you squirm. “You can do that, can’t you?” Kuroo doesn’t give you a chance to respond. You’ve barely caught your breath before he’s back between your legs, eating you out like he’s starving.

You’re wetter than before, and he’s sloppier, making a filthy mess of you. His tongue is hot against you clit, swirling in tight circles that leave you lightheaded, and then he switches to lapping at your cunt. Kuroo is rough with you, relentlessly eating you out despite the slow building ache in his jaw. Nothing can pull him from your sweet taste when he gets like this.

“Come on, kitten,” he chastises, squeezing your thighs. “You can do so much better than that. Fucking _beg me_ to let you cum.”

As his tongue returns to teasing your clit, your heels dig into his lower back, yanking him even closer. His hair is soft between your fingers, his naturally messy look further ruined by your gripping and pulling. Your fingernails drag across his scalp, and he groans. The sound vibrates against you. By now, your eyes are squeezed shut, your lips parted as you pant and cry out beneath him.

You’ve started begging for real this time, nonsense slurred from your mouth as you tell him how good he makes you feel, how desperate you are for his cock. Neither of you pay attention to the words, it’s the sweet sound of your voice that makes Kuroo damn near growl against your sloppy, wet cunt.

He releases his grip on one of your legs, and then his hand is between your legs, his fingers tracing your slit. Below him, you tense expectantly, breath hitching. For once, he doesn’t tease you, giving you exactly what you want as two of his fingers thrust inside your slick pussy.

Kuroo’s fingers are long and thick, bigger and better than your own, and the pleasant burn as he stretches you out makes you whimper. Expertly, he curls his digits, easily finding the sweet spot along the top of your wet walls that make you writhe and cry out for him. More tears well in your eyes, the pleasure bordering on too much, too fast, but fuck if it isn’t exactly what you want right now.

Hazel eyes stare up at you from between your legs, Kuroo watching each minute shift in your expression, from the way your lips part when he spreads his fingers, to the subtle furrow of your brow when he flicks the tip of his tongue against your clit. Every detail is filed away, branded into his mind.

Pleasure coils into a tight little ball in your stomach, liquid arousal shooting through your veins with every talented swipe of his tongue and rough thrust of his fingers. You bite your lip in a feeble attempt to stifle a moan. Your panting is loud, but the wet sound of his fingers and tongue against your pussy is louder, and it would be embarrassing if you weren’t so on edge already.

Alternating between curling and spreading his fingers, Kuroo pace is fast and rough, determined to drag you right back to the edge he had you on only moments ago. He sucks on your clit, laps at it, and then he grazes you with his teeth until you’re whimpering and squirming against the couch.

By now that familiar knot in your stomach is so tight that it _hurts_. Kuroo has you exactly where he wants you, so, so close to cumming, but before you can lose yourself in the sensations, give into the pleasure, his fingers still inside you. Kuroo pulls his lips and tongue from your sensitive clit long enough to edge you again. This time, the tears building in the corners of your eyes spill over and slide down your cheeks.

“Tetsu,” his name leaves your lips in a breathless whimper.

“Was that cruel, kitten?” he asks mockingly, voice dripping with fake sympathy. The cuff of your sock snaps against your thigh, the stinging slap sending jolts of arousal straight to your clit. “I bet you wanna cum so badly, don’t you?” He kisses your thigh. “Well, that’s too fucking bad.”

The flat of Kuroo’s tongue drags over your clit before he takes it between his lips again. A soundless cry leaves your mouth at the sensation, your eyes squeezing shut tightly as his fingers resume their fast pace. His tongue rolls over your swollen, puffy clit, toying with you. You’re practically chanting his name by now, sounds reduced to fractured pleas and nonsensical phrases that neither of you can make out. Sick pride bursts in his chest when he realizes he’s turned you into an absolute mess.

“You gonna cum on my tongue?” Kuroo murmurs as your thighs start to clench. “You better not. No, only good girls get to cum.” It’s a warning, low and throaty, and you _know_ he’ll punish you again if you cum without permission, but you’re so far gone that you couldn’t hold back if you wanted to.

You want so badly to grind yourself against Kuroo’s mouth as his fingers reach a spot that makes your toes curl. “Tetsu,” you whine, weakly pulling his hair as his laughter vibrates against your clit. “Fuck, please, let me cum. _Please_. I can’t—”

The rest of your begging chokes off as Kuroo pinches your clit between his teeth. Something inside you snaps when he does that. The coil inside of you is wound tight, pleasure and pain blurring together as he practically drags you to the edge and lets you fall. You come apart underneath him, warmth bursting in your lower belly as you writhe against the couch. Your thighs clench around his head. Your fingers yank his hair. Pleasure overwhelms you and leaves you a whimpering mess, your entire body taut as your orgasm finally rips through you, making you cum hard on his fingers and tongue.

Kuroo’s fingers continue to thrust and curl inside of you, not giving you a moment to breathe as he draws out your orgasm, overstimulating you until it _hurts_.

“Tetsu,” you whine, trying to squirm away instead of towards him this time. He only pins you down harder, his fingers biting into your thigh hard enough to bruise. He swirls the tip of his tongue around your clit. “Fuck, Tetsu—” You try to tell him that you can’t, that it’s too much, but he doesn’t care.

“What’s wrong, kitten? I thought you wanted to cum?” he says, voice dripping with contempt. “You wanted it so fucking bad you came without permission. Naughty slut. So, why don’t you cum again?”

The rough, mocking tone of his voice followed by his lips wrapping around your clit and sucking is what throws you over a second time. He fucks you through it, pace slowing as your pussy flutters weakly around his fingers.

He pulls away from you slowly, peppering butterfly kisses across your thigh before allowing your legs to slide from their position over his shoulders. You wince, muscles cramped, and fall limp against the couch when he slides his fingers from your sensitive cunt. Through half-lidded eyes, you watch as Kuroo pops his fingers into his mouth to clean them.

You’re still breathless and shaking when Kuroo fists a hand in your hair and yanks you up against him. A squeal sticks in your throat. Your breathing hitches as he presses his lips against your ear.

“Did you really think we were done?” he coos, cupping the back of your neck. Your thighs squeeze together, your skin slick with sweat and spit. “Get up.”

You do as you’re told. Your legs tremble beneath you as you slide off the couch, and Kuroo grabs your thighs to steady you as you stand in front of him. His thumbs brush against your skin soothingly as he squeezes your thighs, his gaze flitting between your dripping cunt and your cum sliding down your thigh, inching closer and closer to the cuffs of your cute socks.

“Now be a good girl and strip for me,” Kuroo demands, hands sliding around to grope your ass.

The command hits you in the chest. Heat churns in your stomach as he drags his hands over your skin, and you wet your lips. You reach around your back to unclasp your bra, allowing the fabric to slide down your arms before you let it drop to the floor. Your panties follow, the soaked fabric shimmying down your hips and falling to your ankles. When you reach for the hem of one of your socks, Kuroo grabs your wrists and yanks them away.

“No, no, no,” he chastises you, standing up and backing you away from the couch, “those stay on, kitten.” You let him pull you to the side of the couch, the arm pressed against the back of your thighs. “Did you think you could come in here with these,” he squeezes your upper thighs, “on display with those fucking socks and I wouldn’t fuck you in them?” The implication makes your breath catch. Kuroo’s big hands grab your naked hips, his covered cock grinding against your thigh. “Isn’t that exactly what you wanted? Don’t be shy now, kitten.”

You almost want to lie. Deny it. But all you do is nod, unable to speak.

His hands slide up your sides until he’s clutching your waist. “Good,” he breathes. “Now bend over right fucking now.”

When you don’t comply fast enough, surprised at the demand, Kuroo yanks you around himself, bending you over the arm of the couch. He slaps your ass hard, causing you to cry out. Kuroo spanks you a second time, lower on your thigh, and you squeeze your thighs together to keep from dripping on the couch. Prepared for a third, you’re surprised when he spreads you apart from behind instead.

Kuroo’s thick cock slides between your thighs, hard and dripping with pre-cum as he grinds against your wet cunt. Your legs shake as the head of his cock rubs against your clit, still so sensitive from his earlier abuse.

He rocks against you slowly, groaning low in his throat as your thighs swallow him up. “I could just fuck you like this,” Kuroo muses, thrusting against you. “Cum all over your thighs for being so naughty, but where’s the fun in that?” One of his hands slides up the center of your back until he’s grabbing your throat and forcing your head down harder against the couch. Your back is arched for him beautifully, and he nearly groans again at the sight. “I’m going to stuff you full of my cum, kitten.”

That’s the only warning you get before he shifts his hips and ruts against you. You moan as his cock shoves deep inside you, your walls clenching around him weakly as he stretches you out. Between his fingers and the orgasms, he’s softened you up for him, but the position he has you in, bent over like this, makes him feel so, so big inside you.

He grunts. “Fuck, you’re tight.”

Kuroo fucks you hard. There’s no slow climb or adjustment as his hips pound against your ass, driving down against the couch with each rough thrust against your wet cunt. Still sensitive from before, you can only whimper his name as he fucks you. The fingers wrapped around your throat squeeze tightly enough to steal your breath, and your pussy clenches around him.

The wet sound of his cock splitting you open with each brutal thrust makes you shiver. Kuroo pulls on your socks to let the fabric slap against you skin, each soft snap sending a jolt of pleasure right to your swollen clit.

“So fucking wet.” Kuroo grabs your ass, panting as he watches your pussy swallow him with every thrust. He’s not going to last long. Not after teasing you, tasting you. Not with those fucking socks making your thighs look so fucking good. He squeezes your throat, choking you, and relishes the way you whimper around his name. “Such a good girl,” he praises you.

Bent over like this, the couch brushes against your puffy clit with every roll of his hips against yours, the stimulation making you squirm. It’s too much. He’s going to make you cum again if he keeps fucking you like this.

“Look at you, taking it like such a good girl, kitten,” Kuroo continues, loosening his grip on your hip. “My good little pet,” he spits, thrusting his cock deep inside you, slapping your ass hard. Your pussy clenches around him, a choked sound coming from your mouth as your body trembles beneath him. His laughter reverberates though you. “Fuck, you really are a little slut, aren’t you? Taking your master’s cock just like that.”

Kuroo slides his arm around your hips to rub your puffy clit with two fingers.

You sob as another wave of pleasure shudders through you. Hips jerking against his, you twitch and moan as he plays with your clit, determined to wring one more orgasm out of your spent body before he’s done. “Tetsu,” you whimper, eyes squeezed shut as he continues to fuck you into the couch.

The call of his name makes his hand tighten around your throat. He rubs your clit harder, faster, pinching down on your puffy nerve until you’re shaking even harder.

Kuroo swears as your pussy clenches around him, squeezing him tighter with every rough thrust against your dripping cunt. Sweat drips down the side of his face as he pants. Kuroo squeezes his eyes shut, focusing on the slick, filthy sound of his cock pounding inside you and the breathy sounds you’re making, too exhausted to do more than whimper and gasp under him.

Hiking your hips up higher, Kuroo adjusts you for a better angle, forcing your face down harder against the couch as you stretch onto your toes. By now, your tears are soaking into the couch, your sounds muffled by the fabric.

“You like that, kitten?” he asks you, rough fingers rolling over your clit in fast circles. “You like taking your master’s cock?” You must nod, because Kuroo breathes a laugh as he shoves his cock inside you. “Be a good little pet and cum for me again.”

He pinches your clit and the tight coil in your stomach snaps. Your third orgasm tears through you, white-hot and so, so good. It steals the breath from your lungs, and your hips jerk back against Kuroo’s cock so hard that he chokes on a moan. You only whimper as you spasm around him.

Kuroo fucks you through it, his steady rhythm giving away to frantic rolls of his hips as he chases his own release, thrusting against you even after you become boneless beneath him. His fingers slow against your clit, but don’t stop, and the aftershocks that jolt through you are more painful than pleasurable this time, drawing out your orgasm until you can barely stand it.

With a loud, “fuck” Kuroo shoves his cock as deep inside of you as he can reach, moaning as he cums inside of your throbbing cunt. Hot, thick fluid fills you up, your pussy still fluttering around him sporadically as he rocks against you. You’re both panting as he pulls out, and you wince as you feel his cum start to drip from you.

You sag against the couch. Kuroo’s tight grip loosens around your throat, and you sigh as he leans over you, lips pressing sweet kisses across the back of your shoulder as he rubs your hips.

* * *

**Bonus:**

“I can’t believe cat socks turned you on that much,” you murmur sleepily, curling against his side as Kuroo kisses your temple. “I thought you’d laugh.”

Kuroo cracks open an eye to look at you on his chest, fingers still kneading your tense inner thighs until you soften beneath his skilled hands. It took a while for him to coax you off the couch and into bed with him, your legs wobbly and your body sore from how rough he was. He’s been nothing but gentle with you since, kissing you sweetly as he cleaned you up and murmuring soothing praise against your ear.

“Thigh-highs are sexy,” he tells you, hand drifting down to tug on one of the cat ears on your socks, which he _still_ hasn’t let you take off.

You snort, breath fanning over his neck. “They have cartoon cats on them.”

He pinches your thigh just hard enough to make you squeak. “Don’t act all innocent,” he says, rolling his eyes. “If you didn’t want me to fuck you in them, you shouldn’t have worn them.”

Weakly, you smack his chest. “Horny bastard,” you grumble, pouting because he’s right. He gave you exactly what you wanted and then some, so you really can’t complain.

“That’s rude, kitten,” he chastises. “And you were being such a good pet for your master earlier. Do I need to punish you again?” His lips curl into a naughty grin, his fingers already creeping across your thigh.

“Tetsurou!”


End file.
